


It's a Hale Christmas!

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek gets sappy, F/M, M/M, Pack Christmas, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Secret Santa, Stiles can paint, everyone is happy, everyone loves everyone, everyone needs that, family traditions, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas will be held at the Hale household and everyone must attend wearing their Christmas sweaters and Santa Hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hale Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't beta this. Because it took a long time to write. So... all mistakes are mine, sorry for them, but it's Christmas Eve here, so I wrote this because I love Sterek, and I love pack things so it became THIS! And Derek even has feelings it's great!

 

Christmas is going to be an odd cookie this year, the Hale house has been reconstructed and the Hale pack now consists of; Derek as broody Alpha (Yes the deserves a big A.) Scott, (Finally) Allison, (That was not easy at all) Jackson, (Also not easy) Lydia, Danny, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and then Stiles. Stiles isn't sure why he is really even in the pack because he has next to no purpose, but that's for another time, right now, it's all about Christmas. Isaac lives in the Hale house and everyone has a room, or share a room with their significant other, and Stiles has a room right next to Derek because everyone hates him and that's just what happened. The rest of the humans are on the second floor; Danny had his own room next to Lydia and Jackson's room, Scott and Allison also share a room on the floor, then the third story, with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd's room. The 4 floor only has two bed rooms and Stiles is right next to Derek. Stiles doesn't really mind, in fact he jumped at the idea of being the only person on the floor with Derek because, oh ya, his big fat gay boner for Derek. And Stiles doesn't think Derek has figured it out yet, and it will be really sad when he does because then things will be so awkward. Derek and Stiles have gotten really close recently. Stiles almost lives there with how much he stays the night. He usually does the grocery shopping with Derek, and when the house gets dirty, and really 6 werewolves live there and soon to be 7 when Danny decides he is ready for the bite because he want's it just not yet, so they clean it together and Stiles plays his iPod and Derek and him both like most of the same music and Derek and him watch TV shows together often pulling an all nighter to finish a season of something super good. He has gotten Derek into Supernatural, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sherlock, ("What do you mean there are only 6 episodes? This can't end!" and voiced more complaints when Stiles tells him season 3 wont come out until 2014.) and they both sadly got into Glee and love Kurt and Blaine with everything in their souls. Derek often asks Stiles if he could buy the Glee cast vision of this or that but not this because that one is so bad, and so when they are cleaning Glee will often come on and Derek hums along but not when Rachel sings because he can't stand her. Stiles also buys a lot of classic rock because Derek loves that too, and so does Stiles. They work perfectly together and often bicker and sometimes Stiles thinks they are flirting but he can't entirely be sure. But anyways back to Christmas. It all started when Stiles made Derek go to Walmart before going to get food because Stiles needs some paint (He is painting wolves on his wall but Derek doesn't need to know he is an okay artist and can paint wolves on walls yet), and as they walk in threw the home and garden section because that's extremely less busy and there is always good parking, and Stiles sees Christmas wreaths. He walks up and grabs one in each color, one purple and has Happiness written in the middle, the red one with love in the middle, the orange one with Harmony, a green with joy, and blue with hope in the middle. Derek gives him a odd look as Stiles shoves two of them into Derek's hands to hold until they get a cart. They start walking to the front of the store for a cart and then Derek finally gives in,

"Are we getting Christmas decorations? I didn't know if we were gonna do that," Stiles can't blame him for being hesitant because the last real Christmas Derek had with people and a tree and food and joy and everything was probably before the fire. So Stiles gets the cart and puts the wreaths in and looks at Derek,

"Of course we are! Derek, Christmas is a time to spend with the people you care the most about, and everyone in our house plus my dad are the people I care most about. So yes, I didn't know we were getting Christmas decorations until just now, but we are and we are going to get lights on the house before it starts snowing really bad okay?" Stiles lets Derek decide and make sure that he is not uncomfortable but Derek's lips pull up at the corners.

"Okay." He says, easy and simple. So they start going around the store getting things and money is not a problem because Derek never explained up until the building of the house, 'Oh by the way guys, I'm rich.'

"We need rainbow lights and we need animated deer because I loves those and in fact I should probably put them up at my house because my mom bought like 5 and we need more then 7 I think, and we need to get normal white lights because they just make your heart warm and gooey inside, and we have wreaths, but we also need extinction cords, no we don't we still have some from the summer, and we need to get ornaments  and WE NEED TO MAKE ORNAMENTS AS LIKE A PACK that would be so cool, so we need paint, and clear bulbs and we also need to get some tinsel and some indoor lights. I think that's about it," Stiles looks at the cart and then at Derek, and it makes Stiles happy because that's how they work, Stiles talks and Derek sometimes adds his two cents and it works so perfectly. Derek looks at Stiles,

"Well we need stockings and stocking hangers, and we have wood for the fireplace so that's all set," Stiles nodes and then they pull the cart in the stocking isle and then they both go looking so stocking for the pack. Stiles picks out a solid black stocking for Derek and he rolls his eyes when he sees it, Derek gets a polar bear stocking for Erica and a Reindeer one for Boyd and Stiles picks a Penguin stocking with googly eyes for Isaac and Derek chuckles when he sees it, and he also picks a Iron Man one for Scott and Captain America for himself because that was their favorite movie of the year and they were both surprised when it turned out to be better then Batman, but hey, that's life. Stiles shows Derek one of a high heal boot that was pink and white and Derek laughs and pulls out the one behind it and it's also a high heal but it says 'Drama Queen' across it,

"Get the pink one for Lydia and this one for Jackson." Stiles can't stop laughing when he says that and it's a full on gut laugh and Derek is looking at him like he is perfect and like he just can't get enough and Stiles looks back and Derek blushes, like full on blushes and looks away and then pulls out a stocking that is 8 bit and he knows it's for Danny,

"He is so gonna love that, at first he will be upset but then he will get over it and love it." Stiles beams at Derek and then sudden realization comes to Derek,

"We need a tree. We got ordainment's but we didn't even think to get a tree." Stiles gets that wow they are idiots. So they look at stocking hangers and get the first letter of everyone's name in silver. Stiles also buys ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone, and Derek picked out Stiles'; a soft sweater that has a Scottie dog on the front wearing a sweater with a Scottie dog wearing a sweater and in went on like inception and it made Stiles squeak with joy. Stiles got Derek a red sweater with grumpy reindeer on it, pulling a sleigh that was Santa-less because he fell into snow and you can see his legs sticking out of the large pile of cold frozen snow. Derek looked at his sweater then glared at him but Stiles smiles and pushed the over flowing cart to check out.

 

* * *

 

They set up the lights and got everything decorated in record time and it was Christmas Eve before any of them knew it. Stiles was staying the night because his dad came up with a pained look on his face and Stiles got that crime stopped for no man, and they had an early Christmas, and Stiles told his dad not to worry he would just go stay at Derek's. Derek and his dad actually got along pretty well when Derek wasn't being convicted of murder or being chased by cop cars. So his dad agreed and hugged him and so now Stiles was telling everyone that they had to be at Derek's by two on Christmas and they have to be wearing their sweaters and Santa hats, and everyone agreed and hugged each other and left out the door and drove to all of their own houses. The house was just to Derek and Stiles because Isaac was staying the night at Boyd's tonight and they didn't mind at all. They were in the kitchen and Stiles was hand making the old Stilinski family recipe that everyone adored for hot chocolate, and Derek was sitting on the island counter listening to Stiles talk,

"I'm so exited for Christmas diner. I'm going to need to get up at a decent time tomorrow and start the ham, and start marinading the sauce and get the pudding started because real pudding does in fact, take time." Stiles paused to focus on the measurements so they would be precise and perfect. Stiles did not take his hot coco lightly.

"My parents used to give their gifts to one another respectively on Christmas Eve so that they could be just a bit more personal. When we asked where their gifts to each other were on Christmas Morning they would always just joke it off and we all figured it our eventually so Christmas Eve became the time to give much more personal gifts that were meant to be between just two people." Stiles was done with the coco and it was pored into Derek and Stiles' personal mugs. Derek hopped off the counter, picked up his mug, and took Stiles by the hand and led him up the stairs to Derek's bedroom, and Stiles tried not to make his heart rate spike and skip a beat. When they got into Derek's room Stiles sat on his bed like he usually does when he is in Derek's room and come to think of it, he is in Derek's room a lot, but Stiles doesn't have time to pause on it because Derek is pulling out a small navy blue box wrapped with a white ribbon out of the locked drawer of his desk and walks over to Stiles and takes his coco and sets it on the nightstand, and sits down next to him and hands him the box.

"If you don't like it, that's okay, I can't really return it because, well you'll see," Derek looks nervous and Stiles had never seen Derek look that wired. So he looks down and pulls the ribbon off and opens the box to see a necklace with a wolf charm on it. The wolf is in the howling at the moon position and it has oh dear lord are those diamonds making the shape of the triskelion on the middle of the wolf? Stiles eyes widen and he turns it over and it has his name engraved and below it, reads 'To Stiles, from Derek Hale.' Stiles looks up at Derek and he starts fidgeting and moves to take the box back.

"It was stupid, I'm sorry I don't know what I was think-" Stiles pulled the box defensively to his chest,

"Did you make this?" He asks and Derek blushes and looks down at his lap and nods. Stiles takes the necklace out of the box and hands the clasps out to Derek and he looks so shocked but Stiles just gives him a little smile and pushes his hands closer to Derek and he gets it and takes the necklace and Stiles turns around and Derek puts it around his neck. Derek's hands leave his neck and the wolf falls right over the skin above his heart and Stiles breath leaves him in one gust as he looks down and sees it fall and rise with his breathing. He turns back around and Derek raises a hand and touches the wolf and then flattens his hand on Stiles chest and looks him in the eye and Stiles raises his hand up to rest it on top of Derek's. Stiles isn't sure who leans in first, maybe they both do, but what matters is that Derek's lips are moving against Stiles in a chaste beautiful way, and he lets his eyes flutter close, and feels Derek's hand that's not resting on his chest up to his cheek and softly caresses him but then seems to gather courage from Stiles leaning into the touch and pulls him in tighter and Stiles wraps his fingers into the hair at the nape of Derek's neck and the kiss deepens and Stiles pours everything he has ever felt into that kiss, all of the nights and days he has spent wanting Derek, and how much he cares for him and Derek does the same, and the kiss is something that is so perfect and touching Stiles takes the moment and places it next to some of his favorite memories. When they pull away, it's for air and Stiles rests his forehead against Derek's and they sit their for a few minuets just breathing each others air. Then Stiles pulls back and takes Derek's hand and pulls him into his own room and Derek's eyes pull to the now dry and finished painting of a black wolf with red eyes looking over a valley with a full moon and stars littering the sky behind it. Derek looks shocked and moves forward to touch the wolf as if it might not be real and then turns to Stiles and pulls him into a much more needy kiss then the one before.

"Stiles," He turns and looks back at it, "It's beautiful, I didn't know you could, and-" Stiles pulled Derek's chin back to look at him and kissed him again because kissing Derek is something Stiles always wanted to do. He never wanted to stop. But breathing is a requirement, so they pulled away eventually.

"We did one of your family traditions, now can we do one of mine?" Stiles asked while look at Derek's face carefully and his eye lit up and he nods and exited yes. "On Christmas Eve my mom would set up pillows and blankets in front of the fire place and her, my dad, and me would sleep there. I always do it and, maybe we could, you know, do it?" Stiles doesn't mean for it to come out as a question but it does and Derek smiles a little.

"That sounds wonderful Stiles." He leans in a gives Stiles a short kiss and then goes to the closet ware all of the spare blankets are and Stiles grabs his pillows and then goes into Derek's room and takes his. They go down to the fire place and set up the blankets and pillows and then lay down next to each other, hot coco long forgotten. This isn't the first time they lay next to each other, but it's the first time with true feelings out in the air. Stiles falls asleep wrapped up in Derek's arms breathing in sync with him.

 

* * *

 

"That smells amazing Stiles," Isaac yells as he, Boyd, and Erica burst through the front door. Derek is licking a spoon in his usual spot on the island counter, and he yells out,

"The chocolate tastes amazing." He brags really.

"Can I have a spoonful?!" Erica yells and runs over the Stiles.

"No you can't because then everyone needs to have one and then we won't have any for diner." Stiles says as he pours bow-tie pasta into the strainer in the sink,

"But Derek got some," Whines Boyd. Stiles turns around and bonks Derek on the nose with a wooden spoon as he says,

"That's because Derek is my favorite." Erica jumps up and yells,

"Yes! I win the bet! This is amazing, I thought it wouldn't happen and then oh my god yes!" Stiles and Derek both turn to give her a questioning look and see that Isaac and Boyd are groaning and have disappointing looks of their faces. Stiles was just about to ask when Scott bursts in with Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.

"Stiles you are making the caramel-hot chocolate pudding yes oh my god." Scott yells and looks like he is about to run up and kiss Stiles and Derek growls a bit and Stiles laughs.

"Guys I won! Look at them!" Everyone then moans in sync and then go to their wallets and give Erica 15 bucks each and wow that's a lot of money.

"You guys were betting when we would get together?" Derek asked sounding slightly amused.

"I thought I hid it better but I guess not." Stiles says sounding not at all shocked.

"You guys couldn't have waited one week?" Jackson says falling into a chair at the counter.

 

* * *

 

They are all sitting in the living room, stomachs full from diner, (Stiles has packed everyone some leftovers.) Lydia is handing out presents to everyone and they all got two, one from their Secret Santa and one other one from Derek. Jackson got a set of douche bag sticky notes from Derek, Jackson flipped him off and everyone laughed, and a glass blown set of lilies from Allison. The pack all knew that those were Jackson's real mothers favorite flower. Jackson gave Allison a hug, like a _caring_ hug and sat down and then Scott opened his, he got a vintage comic book from Derek and he was also Scott's Secret Santa, so he also got from Derek a potato, because of the ongoing gag of Scott being a potato and he threw it at Derek and missed and almost hit Stiles but the alpha caught it and the everyone but Derek, Stiles, and Scott made a Oooooo' ing sound like Scott was gonna get in trouble but Derek just growled and threw it at Scott and didn't miss. Everyone laughed. Erica got a set of heels from Lydia and a water fountain from Derek because he knew that the sound of water calms her down. Boyd got a giant chocolate bar from Hershey, from Isaac, and a gift card to In-and-Out Burger from Derek, because that was Boyd's favorite place to eat ever. Allison got a pink bejeweled crossbow from Stiles and she wouldn't stop laughing for a full minuet and then told Stiles she loved it, and then opened Derek's and found pink bejeweled arrows and everyone laughed and Stiles joked and said that Derek had helped and the image of Derek sitting a bejeweling a arrow with pink made everyone go red in the face with laughter. Derek just sat and growled at Stiles. Danny got a software program from Scott and a lava lamp from Derek because a few months ago Danny complained about never having one. Isaac got lacrosse gear from Danny as a funny little thing from back when Danny didn't know anything and Issac wrecked his gear, and a Teddy Bear from build-a-bear work shop because Derek said he had never been and Isaac should have a loving teddy bear and just hearing Derek say Teddy Bear made everyone burst into giggles. Lydia got a pair of sweatpants from Boyd and she got so happy and jumped up to go put them on because Lydia loved sweatpants so much and everyone laughed. She also got a pillow from Derek with 'Sassy' written across it and everyone smiled. Derek got a vase with wolves running around it chasing each other in snow and there were enough wolves for everyone in the pack and each one had the personality of all the people in the pack.

"I got it hand painted by an artist in Denver and had it shipped here." Derek got up and hugged her because wow, that was extremely nice and really thoughtful. Then last but not lease, it was Stiles turn. Stiles got a 400$ gift card to Barnes and Nobel and when he saw it his jaw hit the floor because _400 dollars_ oh my god but Jackson just shrugged it off like he gave people 400$ gift cards all the time. Stiles got a present from Derek and raised his eyebrows because Derek already got him something but he opened it without saying anything and he saw both 10 and 11's Sonic Screwdrivers packed together and he almost killed Derek with the hug he gave him. Stiles looked around at the pack and sees them all talking in their own conversations and Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulls him close.

"Did you have a good day?" Derek asks and wow. What a question,

"Dude, this has been the best day of my life, I got a sonic screwdriver and money for books and everything is good and happy and I get to do this," Stiles leans in and kisses Derek on the lips and pulls away and continues, "whenever I want to now, and all of my friends are here and everyone is happy and it's Christmas, I love Christmas. This has been the best first pack Christmas." Stiles finishes off looking with adoration at the pack and Derek kisses his cheek and whispers,

"The first of many."


End file.
